Total Drama Kitchen Episode 2
START (Chris) Last time on Total Drama Kitchen, the contestants were welcomed to the kitchen, where they fought and didn't get along. So who will go next? Find out now on Total Drama Kitchen! (Crimson) *wakes up* 12:34 King Flurry51:(noah) great victory, Yesterday, but as a veteran of the series, I know this is just the beginning. We need to be clever and prudent, Knives. 12:35 Cabbage pult 74:(Kelly) *conf.* Losing persons is a bad way to start something, but, I guess that's how the game goes. 12:35 King Flurry51:(noah) that implies that the Goth Chick and the Spoiled Sassycat stop to brawl. 12:35 Cabbage pult 74:(Kitty) Clever? There will be time for that, the thing that I live is that I'm free of Emma's bossiness. 12:36 Totaldramalego:(Chris) Could everyone come outside please? 12:36 King Flurry51:(noah) if we have to... 12:36 Totaldramalego:(Chris) You do. 12:37 King Flurry51:(tom) what time is it exactly? I'm horrible view if I don't sleep much and..*trips* I forgot my glasses, auch 12:37 Totaldramalego:(Chris) So as I have noticed, there has been confusion as to who is on which team. (Chris (Chris) So... 12:38 King Flurry51:(devin) strange, tonight I got the impression someone was hugging me while I was sleeping... *shifts to Carrie* can you believe that? Weird. 12:38 Berryleaf:(carrie) Yeah...must've been a dream 12:38 Cabbage pult 74:(Jen) It's bad to be one member down, but, on the other side, having Emma gone is good, like, her style was horrible, those shoes are from the 90's, like, we are 25 years farther. 12:38 King Flurry51:(devin) I know, really, I was just suggestioned. 12:39 Berryleaf:(carrie) Weird... 12:39 Totaldramalego:(Chris) I decided to change the teams. On the forks is Crimson, Taylor, Jen, Devin, and Kelly. 12:39 King Flurry51:(tom) and the cardigan over the shirt? Aww, rubbish. (tom) so out of styled. 12:39 Berryleaf:(Carrie) But Chris, that means me and Devin are not on the same team. 12:39 Cabbage pult 74:(Kelly) Well, now I can be close to my daughter, that's good somehow. 12:39 Totaldramalego:(Chris) On the knives is Mary, Tom, Kitty, Noah, Ennui, and Carrie. (Carrie) Too bad your daughter is white trash . 12:40 Cabbage pult 74:(Kitty) Well, hi everyone. 12:40 Totaldramalego:* (Crimson) (Mary) Hey! 12:40 Berryleaf:(Taylor) I have to be with this loser still? 12:40 Totaldramalego:(Crimson) I have to be with this whore still? 12:40 Cabbage pult 74:(Kelly) No, try to calm down sweetie.. 12:41 King Flurry51:(noah) Meh, I just lost a goth brawler and a spoiled brat to get a Kiss zombie and a spoiled fashionist. 12:41 Totaldramalego:(Chris) Anyways, your new challenge is to *lights go out and it is pitch black* 12:42 Berryleaf:(taylor) I can't see anything 12:42 King Flurry51:(tom) Churchill sarcasam is so...Yesterday. (get the reference? 12:42 Totaldramalego:(Crimson) YES! THE DARK! 12:42 King Flurry51:(devin) Carrie, wish you luck. 12:43 Berryleaf:(carrie) Thanks you too Devin 12:43 Totaldramalego:*the lights go on and Chris' body lays dead* 12:43 Cabbage pult 74:(Kitty) Hi...you're Mary, right? 12:43 Totaldramalego:(Mary) AHHH! LOOK! (Crimson) Cool! 12:43 King Flurry51:(noah) Chris died again! Nothing new. 12:43 Berryleaf:(taylor) Good, loser host is dead. 12:43 Totaldramalego:(Chef) *runs in* Oh god! Oh no! He's dead! 12:43 Cabbage pult 74:(Jen) That's a crime...*looking at Chris*...to style. Just look at this, old school sneakers, passed. 12:44 King Flurry51:(tom) Eww 12:44 Totaldramalego:*lights go out and Chef is found dead* 12:44 King Flurry51:(devin) Is this part of the show, r-right? 12:44 Totaldramalego:(Mary) I...I hope so... 12:44 Berryleaf:(carrie) I think so... 12:44 Cabbage pult 74:(Kelly) Now we are killing the adults? Well, I have to go then...*conf.*....or just out Taylor in front of the killer. Put* 12:45 Berryleaf:(Taylor) Well this is boring (taylor) When can goth freak get killed off? 12:45 Cabbage pult 74:(Kitty) All this deaths, someone is guilty, so, what we have to do? 12:45 Totaldramalego:(Crimson) I can help with Taylor's death. 12:45 King Flurry51:(noah) I don't know, maybe discover the culprit? 12:46 Totaldramalego:(Mary) Crimson could be the killer. (Ennui) No. Its not Crimson. (Mary) It could be you. 12:46 Cabbage pult 74:(Kelly) Well, it all depends on who is the next one to be killed. 12:47 Totaldramalego:(Crimson) Yeah! 12:47 Berryleaf:(taylor) I hope it's Crimson 12:47 Totaldramalego:*lights go out and Carrie goes missing* (Crimson) Hmm... 12:48 Cabbage pult 74:(Jen) Let's see, killers in ancient London used to wear black clothes, so, everyone who has black clothes is...1. Out of style, and 2. A probable killer. 12:48 Berryleaf:(taylor) Ugh, Crimson needs to die already! 12:48 Totaldramalego:(Crimson) Jen...look at your boots, 12:48 Cabbage pult 74:(Kitty) Umm...I think someone is missing... 12:48 King Flurry51:(devin) where's Carrie? 12:48 Totaldramalego:(Crimson) Can Taylor die a long painful death? 12:49 Berryleaf:(taylor) You first. 12:49 Totaldramalego:*Noah goes missing* 12:49 Cabbage pult 74:(Jen) But, it can't be me, killers didn't used Channel boots, like me, I'm up to date in fashion, also, I'm very bad at hiding people. 12:49 King Flurry51:(noah) why not bo- 12:50 Totaldramalego:(Crimson) Oh no. Not the geeky nerd who wont stop making sarcastic jokes. 12:50 Berryleaf:(taylor) *waits* 12:50 Totaldramalego:(Crimson) Kitty could be the killer. (Mary) No way Crimson. You are. Face the facts. (Crimson) The only face relevant with me is your ugly one. 12:51 Cabbage pult 74:(Kelly) We have to stay together, Taylor, what if one of us disappears? 12:51 Totaldramalego:*Kelly disappears* 12:51 Berryleaf:(taylor) *rolls her eyes* 12:52 Cabbage pult 74:(Kitty) This is scary, what if this is a signal of the return of my sister? 12:52 Totaldramalego:*Crimson disappears* 12:52 King Flurry51:(tom) you're all killers of good taste in clothing. I mean, Mary, seriously that pullover in orange palettes? Stuck in the 60's? 12:52 Totaldramalego:(Ennui) We can't keep- *lights go out and he disappears* 12:52 Berryleaf:(taylor) YEs (taylor) No more goth freak 12:52 King Flurry51:(devin) the killer must be very fast to perform all these deaths. 12:52 Cabbage pult 74:(Jen) Good, so, it goes down to who lasts enough to not get captured. 12:53 Berryleaf:(taylor) Maybe it's you energy dork 12:53 Totaldramalego:(Mary) Taylor was the one who hated the goths. She did it. 12:53 King Flurry51:(tom) she also hates her mother, makes sense.. 12:53 Cabbage pult 74:(Kitty) So, who is the most atlethic here? Maybe they are the guilty killer. 12:53 Totaldramalego:(Mary) I guess Devin is. 12:53 King Flurry51:(devin) wait, what? 12:54 Totaldramalego:*Tom disappears* 12:54 King Flurry51:(tom) Noo, you can't kill the most fashionable one, ahh! 12:54 Cabbage pult 74:(Jen) Tom? Where are you? Don't leave as the only fashion blogger here. Leave me* 12:54 Berryleaf:(taylor) Devin is an energy dork psycho (taylor) But whatever, this is just a challenge anyways 12:54 Totaldramalego:(Mary) Taylor, you did it. 12:54 King Flurry51:(devin) rude, very rude. 12:55 Cabbage pult 74:(Kitty) Well, sometimes it can be a shock. 12:55 Berryleaf:(taylor) I did not. 12:55 King Flurry51:(devin) it's you, Taylor! 12:55 Berryleaf:(taylor) It could be witch girl 12:55 Totaldramalego:*Kitty disappears* 12:55 Cabbage pult 74:(Jen) Don't leave me here, I'm nervous, and my scarf is getting full of sweat, is so nasty! 12:55 Totaldramalego:(Mary) Stop making fun of my nose! 12:55 Berryleaf:(taylor) Or prissy fashionista 12:55 Totaldramalego:(Mary) Or piece of trash . 12:56 Berryleaf:(taylor) Excuse me, what did you say Miss Witch? 12:56 King Flurry51:(devin) *confessional* whoever is the killer, I hope she/he'll get Taylor soon.. 12:56 Totaldramalego:(Mary) I called you trash , Miss Killer. 12:56 Cabbage pult 74:(Jen) If it was me, I wouldn't have killed the only person in style on the entire game, aside from me of course. 12:56 Totaldramalego:*Devin disappears* 12:57 Berryleaf:(taylor) It's a challenge anyways 12:57 Totaldramalego:(Mary) That's what a killer would say to hide the truth. 12:57 Berryleaf:(taylor) I thought you were a genius. Guess not. 12:57 Cabbage pult 74:(Jen) Well, why I would kill my friend, if it was you, I wouldn't be surprised that you killed your mom, cause you hate her, but I don't hate Tom, he is my BFF anyways. 12:58 Totaldramalego:(Mary) It only leads up to Taylor. The goths, her mom, and Devin. 12:59 King Flurry51:(I bet Mary is the killer) 12:59 Totaldramalego:(Chris) *walks in* 12:59 Berryleaf:(taylor) Oh wow, it was a challenge. How surprising. 12:59 Totaldramalego:(Chris) Mary, Jen, you both figured out the killer. In this case, it was Taylor. We made it look like it was her. 12:59 Cabbage pult 74:(Jen) Even after the death, you are out of fashion in your looks, Chris, I'll call you an agent. 1:00 Berryleaf:(taylor) But I didn't get to choose who to kill. 1:00 Totaldramalego:(Chris) So I decided that Jen and Mary will have a tie breaker. (Chris) With rock, paper, scissors. 1:00 Cabbage pult 74:(Jen) What!? 1:00 Berryleaf:(taylor) *throws a soda can at chris* 1:00 King Flurry51:.... 1:00 Totaldramalego:PM me ur answer. Berry u sub Mary's choice Berry PM Mary's choice since it would be unfair. (Chris) Ok. Votes are in. (Chris) Jen picked paper. Mary picked... (Chris) Scissors. Cabbage this was NOT unfair btw Berry literally just sent in an answer 1:02 Cabbage pult 74:Sure Jan 1:02 Totaldramalego:Berry take a screenshot and show him 1:03 Berryleaf:it was i said scissors 1:03 Cabbage pult 74:Sure JAN Just move on. 1:03 Totaldramalego:(Chris) So the Knives win! (Mary) Yay! 1:03 Cabbage pult 74:(Jen) This sucks... 1:03 Totaldramalego:(Chris) Forks, vote. 1:04 Berryleaf:(carrie) I hope you're safe Devin 1:04 King Flurry51:(noah) hooray! Twice in a row in the winning team. Record. 1:04 Totaldramalego:PM VOTED 1:04 Cabbage pult 74:(Jen) I don't wanna go, anybody else has to! I'm not a bad person. 1:04 Totaldramalego:Crimson, Taylor, Jen, Devin, and Kelly need to vote 1:04 King Flurry51:(tom) Keep calm, Jen, anxiety is out. 1:04 Cabbage pult 74:Why not public like the last time? 1:04 King Flurry51:do it public 1:04 Totaldramalego:k (Chris) Confessional votes. Crimson, Taylor, Jen, Devin, and Kelly need to vote 1:05 Cabbage pult 74:(Jen) But I'm the edge, I need your help now. 1:05 Berryleaf:(taylor) CONF: I vote for Jen since she lost the tiebreaker and got me out of the challenge. 1:05 King Flurry51:(tom) Ehm, there's nothing I can do at the moment...other than support you. 1:05 Cabbage pult 74:(Jen) *voting for Taylor* I'm sorry, but, you have to work harder, I'm sorry, cause you have style. 1:06 Totaldramalego:(Crimson) *CONF* Pf. This is easy. Taylor may be annoying, but I cant stand Jen and Tom. So I vote Jen. 1:07 King Flurry51:(devin) I vote Taylor because she's very annoying and treat us way too bad. She gets to go. 1:07 Totaldramalego:2 votes Jen, 2 votes Taylor 1:07 King Flurry51:next vote is obvious.. -.- 1:07 Totaldramalego:Kelly needs to vote 1:07 Cabbage pult 74:(Kelly) *voting for Crimson* You are too rude to my little girl, and that's something I can't stand, so, you maybe have to just go and get some issues with you mom at home, if you have one. 1:08 Totaldramalego:(Chris) So it seems...we have a tie vote 2-2-1. 1:08 King Flurry51:...forget what I said 1:08 Cabbage pult 74:(Im not voting my daughter out, hello! Plot!) 1:08 Totaldramalego:(Chris) We will revote Jen and Taylor. 1:08 Berryleaf:(taylor) Can we kick out Crimson's boyfriend? 1:09 Totaldramalego:(Ennui) MEH!? 1:09 Berryleaf:(taylor) Yeah you're a background character 1:09 Totaldramalego:(Crimson) Ennui I can win for us. (Ennui) Ok. I quit then. 1:09 King Flurry51:(noah) not bad idea *snickers, then looks worried at Ennui* Cough, nothing said. 1:09 Totaldramalego:(Chris) Then Ennui is out! 1:09 Berryleaf:gtg bye all 1:10 Totaldramalego:byee 1:10 King Flurry51:bye, Berry 1:10 Totaldramalego:(Chris) Who will be next? Find out next time on Total Drama Kitchen! END